Diglycidyl esters of cycloaliphatic diacids are commercially available such as (a) the diglycidyl ester prepared from cis-1,2,3,6-tetrahydrophthalic annydride commercially available from Ciba-Geigy as Araldite.TM. CY192 and (b) the diglycidyl ester of cis-1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid commercially available from Bayer as Lekutherm.TM. X100 and Ciba-Beigy as Araldite.TM. CY184. These diglycidyl esters of cycloaliphatic diacids are useful in casting and molding of electronic and electrical components for outdoor applications.
Glycidyl esters of cycloaliphatic carboxylic acids are very reactive with anhydride curing agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,677 discloses multi-component coating compositions comprising an anhydride containing polymer, a glycidyl component and a phosphonium catalyst.
There are few polyglycidyl esters commercially available except for copolymers of glycidyl methacrylate esters and styrene and other acrylic esters. However, these copolymers are solid and need high levels of sovent(s) for processing.
It would be desirable to have available multi-functional glycidyl esters which are easily prepared and have a low viscosity.
It would also be desirable to have available glycidyl ester compounds which exhibit an improvement in one or more of the properties such as increased pot life when formulated with a curing agent, or when cured, an improvement in one or more of the properties such as moisture resistance, weatherability, or flexibility.
The property improvement is observed when compared to like compositions which are free of any siloxane moieties.